


Forget me not (Vietnamese Version)

by Elysses



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Đề cử Supermarket Flowers của Ed SheeranCó một câu của bài hát mình dịch thoát nghĩa để phù hợp câu chuyện.





	Forget me not (Vietnamese Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Đề cử Supermarket Flowers của Ed Sheeran  
> Có một câu của bài hát mình dịch thoát nghĩa để phù hợp câu chuyện.

Đó là một ngày bình thường như mọi ngày, ông tỉnh dậy khi trời vừa hửng sáng. Dạo bước trong trang viên rộng lớn như mọi ngày, ông nhận ra trời hôm nay thoáng đãng, xanh vô ngần, không gợn chút mây khi ánh mai vừa buông nhẹ.

Khi ông tiến tới khu vực phía sau trang viên, nằm giữa bãi cỏ xanh rì và những khóm hoa màu xanh, lẫn đâu đó là chút tím xao xuyến, chúng được trồng nhiều đến mức tạo thành cả một khu vườn có dáng hình trái tim. Lần đầu tới đây, ông đã tự hỏi là ai lại trông chúng một cách mỹ miều như vậy. Và ở đó, giữa những bông hoa li ti ấy, chỉ có một cái tấm bia màu đen nhỏ, ông chợt nhận ra trong lòng có gì đó trĩu nặng, ông đưa tay chạm vào nơi ngực trái mình, nơi đó vẫn đập, vẫn có nhịp tim, mà sao ông thấy đau đớn đến nhức nhói, đau đến độ cả trái tim như bốc cháy..

Mỗi lần nhìn tấm bia đen ấy, ông lại cảm thấy như vậy. Bao nhiêu lâu qua đều không đổi. Nhưng kì lạ là, dẫu như vậy, ông vẫn đến đây mỗi ngày, đều đặn nhiều năm qua, không gián đoạn. Dù nắng gắt, dù tuyết lạnh, đông qua, xuân tới, không ngừng nghỉ một ngày.

Chính ông cũng không biết vì sao.

Nhưng mỗi lần ông tới đây, Raven lại khóc, đó là lý do ông không bao giờ để cô bắt gặp mình tại đây. Ông luôn dậy sớm, hoặc tới đây khi tối muộn. Ông không muốn nhìn thấy cô khóc, chẳng phải do yêu thương gì, nhưng từ trong tâm thức ông luôn nghĩ nếu người đó thấy cô khóc, chắc hẳn sẽ buồn lắm và ông thì không muốn người đó buồn tí nào. Dẫu ông còn không biết người ấy là ai.

Ngồi xuống cạnh tấm bia ấy, ông hít sâu. Những tia nắng lướt qua vai, chiếu rọi trên tấm bia đen, nơi đó lấp lánh những ánh nắng nhạt, mơ hồ thấy được vài chữ được khắc cẩn thận. Nhưng ông đã già, ánh mắt không còn tốt như trước, nên chẳng bao giờ ông đọc được chúng. Nhưng cũng chẳng bao giờ ông có ý nghĩ nhờ ai đó đọc giùm mình, vì ông muốn giữ nó riêng cho bản thân mình.

Đôi lúc ông hành động thật cảm tính, với bản chất con người mình, ông biết rõ điều đó là không nên, nhưng chỉ trừ khi ở đây, ông mới thả dây cương lý trí, để nó trôi đi về nơi nó muốn.

Tựa lưng vào tấm bia, cảm nhận cái lạnh của nó, ông thở hắt ra.

“Hôm qua là một ngày tồi tệ, cả đội bị thương nhiều lắm, nhưng bù lại, chúng tôi giải thoát được nhiều dị nhân lắm.-”

Một buổi chớm mai, giữa biển hoa li ti và bãi cỏ xanh rì, có một cụ ông ngồi tựa bên một tấm bia đen, giọng ông trầm, đều đều, kể về mọi thứ vừa diễn ra từ ngày hôm qua…

 ****

Jean đứng bên khung cửa, ngước nhìn nơi trồng đầy hoa, nơi có tấm bia đen, cô lặng yên không nói. Gió tạt nhẹ qua tóc cô, những sợi tóc dài theo gió đung đưa. Một bàn tay với nước da xanh nhẹ vươn chạm vào má cô, xóa nhẹ những giọt nước mắt đang lăn dài.

“Đừng để ông ấy thấy, Jean.”

Jean quay người, nhận ra trước mắt mình là Raven, cô lúng túng:

“Tôi xin lỗi, chỉ là.. Chỉ là..”

“Tôi hiểu, chúng ta đều hiểu.” - Raven lắc đầu, ngăn cô gái thôi tự dằn vặt bản thân. Cô tiến gần tới khung cửa, ngắm nhìn bóng dáng ai đó thấp thoáng giữa những tia nắng và cả rừng hoa.

“Thời gian thật ra rất tàn nhẫn.” - Raven hít sâu, các thớ thịt như căng chặt, cứ như cô đang cố gắng chịu đựng một điều gì đó rất nặng nề, rất đau đớn. - “Sinh chúng ta ra, bỏ rơi chúng ra, cướp của chúng ta, đến tận cùng..”

“Sống còn tàn nhẫn hơn cả cái chết” - Jane cắn môi - “Nếu ngài ấy không quên đi, tôi quả thật không biết-”

“Không biết ông ta sẽ làm gì nữa.” - Logan cũng tiến tới gần hai cô gái, tay anh cầm ly rượu, trong khi môi thì ngậm điếu xì gà quen thuộc. - “Nếu chuyện đó xảy ra, tôi buộc phải hoàn thành lời hứa của mình!”

“Lời hứa? Của anh với Giáo sư?” - Jean nhíu mày.

“Một phần, đời tôi có nhiều lời hứa lắm!” - Logan thả nhẹ một vòng khói mờ ảo. Anh liếc nhìn Raven rồi xoáy sâu vào Jean- “Cô gái, xin hãy tôn trọng ý nguyện của người khác, đừng cố đọc chúng từ tôi.”

“Tôi.. tôi sẽ không làm thế, tôi sẽ cố gắng kiểm soát” - Jean nay đã lớn, nhưng đôi khi cô vẫn còn vụng về trong khả năng kiểm soát sức mạnh của bản thân.

Logan không đáp, anh quay lưng rời khỏi hành lang. Bỏ lại Raven với sự lo lắng trong ánh mắt, cô đã ở bên hai người đàn ông đó từ rất lâu, và dù không hiểu rõ họ như cách mà họ hiểu rõ lẫn nhau, cô nghĩ, cô vẫn biết họ suy nghĩ điều gì và anh chàng Logan kia, chắc hẳn.. đã phải hứa với niềm đau trong tim.

***

“Logan, tôi biết, tôi biết cậu đã trải qua những gì, biết hết thảy những mất mát và đau thương cậu có. Tôi biết thật ra rất tàn nhẫn, nhưng.. coi như là tôi cầu xin cậu, bằng tất cả tình bạn giữa chúng ta, bằng tất cả sự sống ít ỏi của mình. Hãy dùng những mất mát ấy, giúp anh ấy, đưa anh ấy qua những tháng ngày sau này, những tháng ngày mà tôi không cách nào chứng kiến.. Hãy bảo vệ anh ấy khỏi tôi.”

“Tôi hứa, bạn thân mến à.” - Logan nắm chặt lấy bàn tay của người đàn ông trên giường, lòng đau nhói. Anh có thể từ chối, nhưng bằng tất cả sự biết ơn chân thành của những tháng ngày ở tại nơi này, làm sao anh nỡ nói câu không đành. Anh sẽ tự tay xé toạc vết thương lòng, chỉ để đổi về một cơ may cho gã Magneto kia. Một cơ may bé nhỏ. Anh đã sống đủ lâu để biết, mất mát một người ta yêu còn đau đớn hơn cả cái chết của bản thân.

Và Magneto cũng tìm tới anh vào một tối muộn.

"Nếu tôi cố làm điều điên rồ, hãy hứa anh sẽ ngăn cản tôi."

Logan ngước nhìn ông, thời gian gần đây, ông trông thật tàn tạ, Magneto nay ốm hơn, bàn tay nhăn nheo, dáng người như lung lay sắp ngã.

"Điều điên rồ mà ông cố nói là gì?"

"Tôi không biết, có thể là tàn sát hoặc lại phá hủy chốn này chăng. Phá hủy công sức em ấy và cả những thành viên khác xây dựng. Ai mà biết được chứ?"

"Ông muốn tôi ngăn ông thế nào đây? Nhốt ông lại? Hay là-"

"Giết tôi đi!" - Magneto nói, ánh mắt dứt khoát - "Nếu em ấy đi rồi, mà tôi trở nên điên rồ, không cách gì cản được, thì chỉ cậu, với khả năng tái tạo tuyệt vời bộ xương cứng cáp đó, mới có khả năng"

Logan không đáp, mãi một lúc lâu sau, khi Magneto nghĩ anh sẽ không trả lời mình, thì anh đáp với tiếng thở dài:

"Được, nhưng tôi hy vọng bản thân không cần phải làm thế."

Mãi sau này, anh mới biết trong những năm tháng cuối cùng của Charles, lý do ông ta luôn đeo mũ, luôn cố tỏ ra là Magneto, là vì ông ta không muốn Charles biết được lời hứa đêm tối muộn ấy.

Nhưng, Logan chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến mọi việc có thể xảy ra như vậy. Magneto lại quên mất, gã ta không quên bất kể chuyện gì, chỉ trừ một người đàn ông.

Ngày Charles ra đi, trời trong xanh, thoáng đãng vô cùng, trước khi nhắm mắt, Charles đã thì thào với Magneto:

"Tôi muốn nhìn anh, rõ ràng, không gì cản trở."

Và trong giây phút yếu lòng, Magneto đồng ý, ông bỏ mũ để Charles chạm vào mình. Sau đó, khi bàn tay nhăn nheo, yếu ớt ấy chạm vào gương mặt hốc hác của Erik, Charles mỉm cười, nụ cười thanh thản đến nao lòng:

"Quên tôi đi!"

Và Erik ngất đi, khi tỉnh dậy, ông ta đã không nhớ gì về con người ấy. Lúc đó, anh đã thoáng nghĩ điều đó thật tàn nhẫn và bất công với chính Erik, với chính Charles. Nhưng rồi anh lại nghĩ, như vậy ít ra cũng tốt, lời hứa của anh với Charles, với Magneto, sẽ chẳng bao giờ cần tới nữa.

Nhưng tàn nhẫn làm sao! Dù đã quên mất người bạn của anh, gã ta ngày ngày vẫn đến bên bia mộ của Charles, ngồi đó, tâm tình như thể hai người bạn tâm giao. Giây phút ấy, trái tim chai sần bao năm của anh lại như thức tỉnh. Nó đập mạnh mẽ, và đau đến nhói lòng.

Yêu? Thật ra cũng là tàn nhẫn.

Quên? Thật ra cũng là đau nhói.

Nhớ? Thật ra cũng là dằn vặt.

Magneto quên sạch Charles, không cần đau khổ về sự ra đi ấy, lại đổi về một khoảng trống trong tâm hồn. Trống rỗng đến chết lặng.

Con người được Thượng đế ban cho tuổi thọ hữu hạn, chỉ để họ biết trân trọng nó. Biết bản thân có giới hạn để không ngừng vươn lên. Nhưng đôi khi, họ lại quên mất cách tiến lên, họ chùng chân vì sợ hãi, vì mất mát. Và Thượng đế lại ban cho họ món quà là trí nhớ thật dễ phai mờ. Mấy ai còn nhớ về bài hát mình từng thích? Nhớ về bức tranh mình từng quý? Nhưng khi con người dễ dàng quên đi, họ lại sa đọa. Thế là Thượng đế lại ban cho họ tình yêu. Cốt là để họ khắc ghi một tình cảm cao quý thiêng liêng nhất trên cõi đời. Để họ không bao giờ quên đi..

***

Cả học viện, cả mặt đất bỗng chốc run rẩy, những kết cấu bằng sắt của toà nhà như bắt đầu có sinh mạng.

Logan biết, chuyện đó đã tới.

Khi anh tìm được người đàn ông đó, dưới chân ông ta toàn mảnh vỡ, trên bàn tay nhăn nheo của ông là một tấm hình đã cũ.

"Charles.. Charles.. Charles" - Ông ta đứng đó, gào lên một cái tên mà từ lâu lắm rồi, học viện không một ai dám nhắc đến. Tất cả bọn họ đều đồng ý không gọi lại cái tên ấy, cũng như là cất toàn bộ những tấm hình của Charles vào một nơi không bao giờ được mở ra, họ chấp nhận gặm nhấm nỗi nhớ như một thứ nước để duy trì sinh mạng, để đổi lại Erik không bao giờ có thể quay lại là Magneto.

Nhưng rồi cái gì đến cũng sẽ đến.

"Dừng lại Magneto!!! Ông tính phá sập cái trường này hả??" - Logan gào lên, trong khi cả Raven lẫn Jean đều chạy tới.

"Charles, Charles, sao em lại nhẫn tâm như vậy hả?" - Magneto vuốt tấm hình đó, như thể đó là bảo vật của ông ta vậy. Nước mắt lăn trên má ông như những giọt nước trôi trên sa mạc cằn cỗi.

"Là vì yêu." - Logan đáp.

"Đúng vậy, là vì yêu." - Cả Jean lẫn Raven đều rơi nước mắt.

"Charles đã nói với em thế này 'Cái chết là một món quà, Raven. Chẳng phải nhớ mong, chẳng phải đau lòng. Người chết chẳng đau đớn gì nhiều trong một mối tình với người còn sống. Còn sự sống lại là một sự dằn vặt. Người ở lại phải nhớ về người kia hết ngày này đến ngày khác, hết năm này đến tháng nọ, cùng với nó là sự đau lòng đến mức bóp nghẹn.'" - Raven lau nước mắt, nghẹn ngào nói.

"Đến tận lúc nhắm mắt con vẫn cảm nhận trong tâm trí ngài ấy.. tất cả.. chỉ còn lại tình yêu. Bỏ qua hết thảy những suy nghĩ về giống loài, bỏ qua hết thảy những định kiến tồn tại từ lúc đầu tiên, không có loài người, không có dị nhân. Giáo sư lúc ấy, chỉ đơn giản là một ông già muốn ra đi trong vòng tay bình yên của người ngài ấy yêu"

"Charles, đã luôn muốn ở cạnh ông tới khúc cuối của cuộc đời. Nhưng vì lo sợ cho ông của mai sau, mà cậu ấy chấp nhận để ông quên đi, Erik" - Logan tiếp lời, hai bàn tay anh nắm chặt, chỉ cần Magneto không từ bỏ, anh sẽ thực hiện lời mình đã hứa, dù nó phản bội lại lời anh đã tuyên thệ cùng Charles. Đó là tội lỗi anh chấp nhận gánh lấy. Cuộc đời thì vốn bất công, mà anh cũng đã quen với nó, từ rất lâu. Anh sẽ bảo vệ nơi chốn này vì tất cả.

Ông đứng đó, lặng lẽ để nước mắt rơi, bàn tay chỉ chăm chút vuốt nhẹ gương mặt non nớt trong bức ảnh đã hoen ố. Nụ cười của Charles đẹp vô ngần, tấm ảnh không có màu, chỉ đơn giản là đen trắng, nên ông không thấy được sắc xanh trong đôi mắt đẹp đẽ ấy. Thật kỳ lạ, thời gian đã trôi qua rất lâu, ông cũng bị xoá ký ức được vài năm, mà trong tâm trí một ông lão như ông, sắc xanh ấy vẫn nguyên vẹn, vẫn đẹp hơn cả bầu trời và sâu thẳm hơn cả đại dương.

_Charles.._

Ông nhớ mùi hương vươn trên tóc, nhớ nếp nhăn nơi khoé mắt, nụ cười vươn khoé môi. Ông nhớ tất cả.

Nhớ tiếng nói, nhớ tiếng cười, nhớ ánh mắt.

Ông vung tay, những mảnh kim loại trong phòng bay lên, hợp lại, vặn vẹo, hoá thành một dáng hình, một gương mặt.

Cả ba ngẩn người, nhìn khối kim loại mang dáng vẻ giống hệt Charles. Trái tim ai nấy đều như bị ai đó đập thật mạnh. Họ ít nhiều đều quên vài chi tiết trên gương mặt ấy, vậy mà người đàn ông bị xoá sạch ký ức suốt những năm tháng ấy, lại nhớ tỉ mỉ đến nhường này.

Nhưng ít ra, Logan biết, đó vẫn là Erik mà Charles luôn nhớ về..

***

“Charles à, em thật ra rất tàn nhẫn. Dám làm anh quên mất em. Nhưng không sao, giờ anh đã nhớ rồi, anh đã có mọi ký ức của em.” - Erik ngồi bên bia mộ, vuốt ve tấm bia bằng tất cả sự dịu dàng của đời mình. Ánh nắng buông nhẹ trên tấm bia, bàn tay ông vuốt lên những dòng chữ điêu khắc cẩn thận, và ông biết ở đó có khắc tên Charles Xavier. My friend, my teacher, my love.

Ông nhìn vườn hoa, giờ ông đã nhớ, tất cả những bông hoa này, đều do chính tay ông trồng từ rất lâu rồi và Charles đã bảo những bông hoa ấy thật đẹp, thật muốn nằm giữa chúng. Charles giờ được yên nghỉ giữa vườn hoa ấy thật, và tên của loài hoa này, là lưu ly (forget me not). Vườn hoa cũng như trái tim ông vậy, mãi mãi không quên người đàn ông được đặt ở giữa ấy.

 

I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill

I threw the day old tea from the cup

Packed up the photo album Matthew had made

Memories of a life that's been loved

 

Dọn những cành hoa mua từ siêu thị khỏi bệ cửa sổ

Đổ tách trà nguội cả ngày dài khỏi ly

Cất những bức ảnh mà Matthew đã chụp

Đó là ký ức của một đời tràn ngập yêu thương

 

Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals

Poured the old ginger beer down the sink

Dad always told me, "don't you cry when you're down"

But mum, there's a tear every time that I blink

 

Dọn những tấm thiệp cùng những con thú nhồi bông vừa nhận

Đổ cốc bia gừng cũ xuống bồn rửa

Cha cứ bảo đừng khóc khi con buồn

Nhưng mẹ ơi sao nước mắt cứ rơi mỗi khi con chớp mắt

 

Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know

A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved

 

Cả tâm hồn như bị xé nát thành từng mảnh

Nhưng tôi biết

Một trái tim càng bị tổn thương là một trái tim càng chất chứa nhiều yêu thương

 

So I'll sing Hallelujah

You were an angel in the shape of my mum

When I fell down you'd be there holding me up

Spread your wings as you go

And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah

You're home

 

Vì vậy tôi cất tiếng hát Hallelujah

Người và mẹ tôi đều mang dáng hình của thiên sứ

Mỗi khi tôi gục ngã, người lại nâng tôi dậy

Rồi người dang rộng cánh rời xa tôi

Và khi Chúa đón người ở chốn Địa đàng, người sẽ nói

“Hallelujah, cả nhà mừng con quay lại”

 

I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up

Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case

John says he'd drive then put his hand on my cheek

And wiped a tear from the side of my face

I hope that I see the world as you did cause I know

A life with love is a life that's been lived

 

Xếp lại gối, trải lại giường, xếp lại ghế

Gấp áo ngủ của người vào túi

John vừa lái xe, vừa chạm tay vào má tôi

Nhẹ nhàng thay tôi lau đi giọt nước hoen bờ mi

Tôi mong ngày thấy được thế giới theo cách của người

Một cuộc đời đáng sống, là một cuộc đời tràn ngập yêu thương

  
  


  
_._

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu các bạn không phiền, hy vọng các bạn để lại bình luận hoặc góp ý để mình phát triển hơn. Cảm ơn các bạn :x


End file.
